Ella's Execution
Ella cried as the guards dragged her down the hall. She had been given the chance to escape the excruciating torture she had endured and she took it. The Imperial Officer overseeing the facility had given her an ultimatum; endure the pain of torture until the day she dies, or to allow herself to be executed in the most unbearable way imaginable. Ella, unable to endure any more agony, choose the latter. Now it was time for her to die. ' ' At the end of the plain, white hallway, there was a single hydraulic door. Above it, a sign reading "Prisoner Termination Block 1A". As they entered, Ella saw a Storm Trooper dressed in all black armor. He was tasked with ending her life. She was suspended in the middle of the room by four cables. One for each arm, one for each leg. Her executioner placed a small metal box beneath her on the floor, directly beneath her exposed vagina. After what felt like hours of preparation, a black cloth was finally wrapped around her head. The executioner spoke. "Prisoner number 1462. You are to be executed in approximately 15 minutes. The method of your execution will be firing squad. Prepare to die." ' ' Although Ella could not see, she heard the footsteps of what sounded like five Storm Troopers entering the room. She could hear them loading their blasters. After several more minutes, the executioner spoke once again. "Ella, do you have a final statement?" ' ' "Please, just make my death quick. That is all I want." Ella pleaded. ' ' "Load your weapons!" ' ' Ella heard the metallic click of the blasters chambering a round. ' ' "Ready!" ' ' "Aim!" ' ' "Fire!" ' ' Ella heard the rounds go off. She didn't move. "Am I dead?" she thought. Before she could finish, electricity shot up her arms and legs. The Troopers had fired blanks. Her real execution had just begun. Ella screamed and thrashed around. "Kill me! Please! Just kill me! Just get it over with!" Ahhhhhhh!" she cried. After what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped. The cables around her arms and legs began to retract until she couldn't move. A new sound registered with her and she recognized it as the small box below her. A blue lightsaber like blade had begun to slowly rise from it. ' ' "Now Ella, you are about to experience pain like you cannot imagine." The blade made contact with her soft skin, located between her legs. Ella began to scream once again. "This blade will leave no physical marks, but it will continue up through your body until it reaches your neck, at which point the electricity will begin once more. This will not kill you, but will cause you excruciating pain. Finally, your blindfold will be removed and you will be shot several times, ending your life." ' ' Ella screamed and cried out as the blade slowly made its way up her body. After 10 minutes, it reached its destination and stopped. As promised, the shocking began once again, more powerful than ever before. "Just shoot me! Do it! Please! Just do it!" Ella pleaded. Without stopping the electricity, her blindfold was removed, and she could see four Storm Troopers lined up across from her, brandishing their weapons. ' ' "Now, you may finally die, as I have promised." ' ' "Shoot me! Aghhhh!" Ella cried between screams. ' ' "Ready!" ' ' "This is it. I am actually going to die. This is finally going to end." Ella thought, unsure of whether she dreaded or welcomed her death. ' ' "Aim!" ' ' "Do it! Please! Do it!" ' ' "Fire!" ' ' The Troopers fired. Ella screamed as the rounds made impact, causing a loud thud. They fired again. More screams. They fired one last time, and the screaming stopped. The execution approached her limp body and raised his weapon, placing the muzzle between her breasts. He fired 3 rounds. "Your wish has been granted." he mumbled before exiting the room.